User blog:Michael McKay/Egotistical World Heavyweight Champion's
CM Punk June 30, 2008 - Sept. 7, 2008 After winning the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania XXIV, CM Punk cashed it in on his first episode of Raw since becoming a part of the brand via the 2008 WWE Draft. The Straightedge Superstar made the most of his opportunity, defeating Edge to take the World Heavyweight Championship. CM Punk June 7, 2009 - July 26, 2009 After Jeff Hardy won the World Heavyweight Championship in a brutal Ladder Match, CM Punk cashed in his Money in the Bank to defeat the battered Superstar and win his second World Heavyweight Title. CM Punk August 23, 2009 - October 4, 2009 In the main event of SummerSlam, World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy and CM Punk faced off in an absolutely brutal Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match. While Hardy was one of the original innovators of this harrowing contest, Punk managed to outmaneuver the champion to snatch the gold and win the title. Edge May 8, 2007 - July 17, 2007 Less than 24 hours after Mr. Kennedy’s Money in the Bank opportunity transferred over to Edge’s “account,” the Rated-R Superstar cashed in following a savage Steel Cage Match between Undertaker and Batista, as well as a grisly attack by Mark Henry. With both The Phenom and The Animal down and practically out, an opportunistic Edge capitalized on the chaos and forced Undertaker into an impromptu match. Unable to recover from the caged encounter, the battle-weary Deadman fell to Edge, who earned his first World Heavyweight Championship. Edge Dec. 16, 2007 - March 30, 2008 Thanks to a little help from some friends, Edge defeated reigning champion Batista and Undertaker in a Triple Threat Match at Armageddon to claim the World Heavyweight Championship. A pair of faux Rated-R Superstars got involved in the match, allowing the real Edge to sneak in and nail Undertaker with a chair. With The Phenom incapacitated, the Ultimate Opportunist then pinned an already-decimated Batista to win the gold. Edge June 1, 2008 - June 30, 2008 Edge defeated Undertaker at One Night Stand in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match to capture the once vacant World Heavyweight Championship in San Diego at the San Diego Sports Arena. The five-time champion won yet another TLC match, proclaiming his documented background. Edge February 15, 2009 - April 5, 2009 Less than two hours after losing the WWE Title in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match, Edge created an opportunity to take Kofi Kingston's place in the World Heavyweight Championship's Elimination Chamber Match at No Way Out. He overcame five opponents, including then-World Heavyweight Champion John Cena, to earn the gold. � Edge April 26, 2009 - June 7, 2009 After John Cena wasn’t able to answer a 10-count following a chokeslam by Big Show into a spotlight, Edge survived the fight of his life to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � Category:Blog posts